


Your Future's The Bleakest, And Betsey Says I'm The Cutest

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [27]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morelikedamnilton: i need to know who it is</p><p>Jdotlaw: they’re hUGGING eww</p><p>Angelsky: are they C R Y I N G</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: I can sense the tears</p><p>Nelsonma: ok but like if i knew who this kid was it’d almost be adorable bc alex is just smushed to his chest</p><p>Tailorsoldierspy: gwash is just standing there smiling ? ? ?</p><p>Lagayette: whotf is this kid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Future's The Bleakest, And Betsey Says I'm The Cutest

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler = Margaret "Peggy" Skylar = Shotshotshot  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> George Washington = George Warner = Gwar  
> Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf

**Angelsky:** guys the other team is here

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** they’re in awe of our outfits

 **Tomjemmings:** I think we should wear the uniforms again, this doesn’t look as nice

 **Mamjer:** it’s bc u basically wear that jacket everyday

 **Tomjemmings:** so does hamilton

 **Adotfightme:** yeah, but I have more than one

 **Tomjemmings:** HOW IS THAT FAIR

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** bc u have like two closets worth of clothing, alex has like a pair of jeans a t-shirt

 **Morelikedamnilton:** wait so that’s why ur an outfit repeater

 **Adotfightme:** I...yes

 **Jdotlaw:** but at least u look classy all the time

 **Adotfightme:** thx babe

 **Lagayette:** who’s that kid with gwash

 **Lagyatte:** why is george hUGGING HIM

 **Nelsonma:** FIGHT HIM. CHALLENGE HIM FOR YOUR MATE’S HONOR

 **Adotfightme:** i approve of the message but also gwash gets salty when people defend him

 **Jdotlaw:** we learned that the hard way

 **Nelsonma:** what’d he do put u in time out

 **Morelikedamnilton:** lol gwash sent alex home

 **Nelsonma:** N O

 **Lagayette:** but then i made him bring alex back so it was fine

 **Adotfightme:** AND THEN I WON THE FRIGGIN’ REVOLUTIONARY WAY

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yes u did bby we’re vv proud

 **Jdotlaw:** <3

 **Adotfightme:** <3 <3 <3

 **Colderthancold: @adotfightme** did u hear the topic

 **Adotfightme:** no why

 **Colderthancold:** it’s the financial system

 **Adotfightme:** Y E S

 **Adotfightme:** YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES

 **Adotfightme:** I am reADY

 **Jdotlaw:** !!! i’m so happy for u bbygirl

 **Doriber:** So, obviously Alex is going to be on the team

 **Tomjemmings:** DIBS

 **Adotfightme:** but y

 **Tomjemmings:** bc what if we have to argue against it

 **Adotfightme:** ;_;

 **Adotfightme:** i think i would die

 **Adotfightme:** actually die

 **Mamjer:** So alex and thomas so far

 **Angelsky: @colderthancold** u should go too

 **Colderthancold:** why

 **Angelsky:** u don’t have any opinions of ur own so u can mediate

 **Nelsonma:** okay so like no other team has any chance ever but this time especially

 **Doriber:** ^^^

 **Adotfightme: @morelikedamnilton @jdotlaw @nelsonma** kiss for luck before we depart

 **Nelsonma:** u don’t need luck tho

 **Adotfightme:** r u gonna kiss me or not

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** why is it so loud in here

 **Angelsky:** bc our debates are more exciting than sports

 **Adotfightme:** u fuckign kno it

 **Jdotlaw:** what’s ur fave sign

 **Morelikedamnilton:** the one with the pic of alex on the $10 with flowers and the word BABE bc like tru

 **Doriber:** “he ruined himself imagine what he can do to you” over a picture of the reynolds pamphlet

 **Adotfightme:** :’)

 **Adotfightme:** i have fans

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** they’re all wearing green lol

 **Lagayette:** I like the #gwar4prez camaign signs bc he’s america’s (and mine) daddy

 **Jdotlaw:** u g h

 **Colderthancold:** Why did u send me in a room with Hamilton and Jefferson

 **Doriber:** bc ur the hero this school needs

 **Colderthancold:** …

 **Mamjer:** if thomas starts annoying u just tug his ear

 **Colderthancold:** does Alex come with an off switch

 **Morelikedamnilton:** lol no

 **Jdotlaw:** maybe if u wanted to get real kinky but u guys don’t have that level of trust

- **\--**

 **Random1:** why did george washington hug you

 **Septhuitneuf:** I told u we were close

 **Random2:** but that’s like, weird close

 **Septhuitneuf:** not really ?

 **Random2:** u just don’t get it do u, but did he say anything?

 **Septhuitneuf:** he told me he was really happy to see me, and he’s sure my parents will be too

 **Random1:** R I G H T they r here

 **Random2:** okay but like ignoring that, we need to focus on the debate, and remember not to talk or the other team might hear u

 **Septhuitneuf:** i hate to break it to u but there is no chance of us winning

 **Random1:** but like ur dad made it, so you kno everything, right ????

 **Septhuitneuf:** see that might mean something if my dad wasn’t on the other team

 **Random2:** but then you know all the opposition he faced, right?

 **Septhuitneuf:** I guess, but like, I don’t know who the two others are, and depending, we could be even more screwed

 **Random1:** whatever, ur our trump card, we have to win

 **Septhuitneuf:** fuck donald trump don’t associate me with that man ever again

- **\--**

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** guys gUYS gwash is doing his t h i n g and introducing the debate

 **Lagayette:** did u catch that guys name

 **Jdotlaw:** lol kno but he boring af

 **Doriber:** he actually just looks rly nervous - the one in the middle looks like he might stand a chance

 **Morelikedamnilton:** there’s something familiar about him? But also i’ve never see that face before

 **Angelsky:** he keeps looking at alex funny

 **Morelikedamnilton:** wouldn’t u be looking at alex funny if u were debating him on the bank

 **Angelsky:** okay tru

 **Nelsonma:** why isn’t alex speaking

 **Jdotlaw:** ur getting this, right **@lagayette**

 **Lagaette:** oui

 **Doriber: @tailorsoldierspy** HERCULES start BEATBOXING dammIT

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** O H

 **Lagayette:I** get it, we’re biased, but this debate is a bust  
It’s just while I may not be the calmest  
I certainly am the brightest and boldest  
I’m the original federalist; the ultimate capitalist  
Burr’s a verbal contortionist; the ideal diversionist  
Jeffers here is the world’s smartest agriculturist  
Your future’s the bleakest, and Betsey says I’m the cutest

 **Morelikedamnilton:** awwwww  <3 i love him so much

 **Nelsonma:** he winked at u that’s adorable

 **Mamjer:** i can’t believe he complimented BOTH burr and thomas

 **Jdotlaw:** it’s making me a little uncomfortable not gonna lie

 **Angelsky:** the familiar one is speaking

 **Lagayette:** Oh, so you wrote the financial plan, don’t front like you’re some strongman  
It’s where the debt began, you’re as useful as a bird with no wingspan  
That debt is our modern day bogeyman, it strikes fear in the heart of superman  
I’d rather take an afghan from a man in a white van than take a look at what we called a debt plan

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he looks so upset, i don’t like it

 **Jdotlaw:** :(

 **Nelsonma:** he actually looks rly uncomfortable that’s hilarious

 **Angelsky:** yes but also that kid just fuCKING WENT FOR IT he’s got flowwww

 **Doriber:** omg this one might actually give alex a challenge

 **Lagayette:** Try all you might, but don’t deny I’m right  
Gesundheit, don’t slight me in oversight  
Perfect vision is hindsight, and my argument is airtight  
The debt ain’t a plight; it wasn’t written in graphite  
We are the shining star, and debt put us on the radar  
We almost burnt out like a cigar, yet here we still are  
That debt took us far; farther than a streetcar  
So don’t take a crowbar to lesson it to a memoir

 **Jdotlaw:** okay so i can appreciate his rhymes but also alex isn’t making sense

 **Doriber:** I think he was taken aback by the fact that they’re actually debating him rn tbh

 **Nelsonma:** shhh the one on the left is taking over

 **Lagayette:** So our debt point might have sank  
But what do you have to say about the U.S. bank  
Because under Jackson that tanked  
I hate to be frank, but get ready to walk the plank

 **Angelsky:** THEY ADMITTED DEFEAT

 **Jdotlaw:** but then they brought up jackson

 **Morelikedamnilton:** why would they do that

 **Doriber:** lol the one in the middle just face-palmed

 **Lagayette:So** you’ve begun by citing the actions of Jackson  
Go build your coffin cuz your ship just sank son  
That man was a burden who drank too much bourbon  
Your argumentation has decent oration  
But your position is far from deserving of standing ovations  
My plans were often criticized and despised  
But I was right in that America needed to industrialize  
I theorized and devised once our nation was federalized  
I organized and fraternized until my idea was realized  
As I speak, what do you do, stand there mesmerized?  
I’m not here to patronize or chastise  
It’s just I advise you to realize we’re right before you capsize

 **Mamjer:** r they using a ship metaphor now

 **Nelsonma:** idk man just go with it

 **Mamjer:** is argumentation even a word

 **Angelsky:** does it matter

 **Morelikedamnilton:** alex’s argument is just “lol i’m right bc it worked fuck you”

 **Jdotlaw:** i mean he’s not wrong

 **Doriber:** they’re gonna bring up the farmers

 **Mamjer:** they should, but also we have thomas

 **Angelsky:** ayyyyyyyyyyyyy the middle one is speaking

 **Lagayette:** Alright sir, say you’re right, but you forgot about the farmers  
You might have had answers for the workers and barbers  
But what about the men grouped in clusters staring daggers as they all became debtors  
You left their daughters without dinner, as they ran out of dollars  
You ignored your doubters, as they hungered from nights without dinner  
The lack of liquor might have saved their livers  
But you didn’t save their mothers or partners  
You got here with help from a preacher  
But you turned a blind eye to the settlers’ shudders  
You had your splendors; they had spiders  
What did you think when you sent out the taxers  
I hope the worry and stress gave you ulcers  
But you were more occupied with local whispers  
Sure you had admirers and adorers  
But you surely didn’t have the support of the farmers

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he looks so upset with himself

 **Nelsonma:** eh, what can u do - kids not failing, which is impressive

 **Angelsky:** nope, kid on the right is stepping to the plate

 **Lagayette:** Hey, Thomas, you sure are making me anxious  
The farmers are your business, why act so careless?

 **Mamjer:** thomas isn’t just gonna take that

 **Lagayette:** Surely you see I’m on Hammy’s team  
Don’t scream at me, you wound my self-esteem  
Please sit and prepare for the tea  
I have to agree, but his plan was done artfully  
Basically, his plans outlasted me  
The farmers are important, certainly  
But even they depend on our economy

 **Angelsky:** L O L they just admitted defeat

 **Morelikedamnilton:** they were probably hoping thomas would save their asses oops

 **Lagayette:** GEORGE IS TALKING TO THAT CHILD AGAIN

 **Lagayette:** W H Y

 **Doriber:** Doesn’t gwash get the list of reincarnates? He might have known gwash or something

 **Nelsonma:** I guess

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** lol alex is so smol

 **Doriber:** nah, i think the kid’s just tall

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i need to know who it is

 **Jdotlaw:** they’re hUGGING eww

 **Angelsky:** are they C R Y I N G

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I can sense the tears

 **Nelsonma:** ok but like if i knew who this kid was it’d almost be adorable bc alex is just smushed to his chest

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** gwash is just standing there smiling ? ? ?

 **Lagayette:** whotf is this kid

 **Tomjemmings:** so, do u guys have any idea who that is

 **Mamjer:** not at all, you?

 **Tomjemmings:** no, hamilton just kind of gasped rly fucking loudly? And the kid waved and smiled, and now this

 **Angelsky:** but w h y

 **Colderthancold: @morelikedamnilton** u might want to get over here

 **Morelikedamnilton:** why tho

 **Gwar: @morelikedamnilton** get down here

 **Morelikedamnilton:** f i n eee

 **Nelsonma:** did she just squeal ?

 **Jdotlaw:** they’re just sitting in a pile crying ???

 **Tomjemmings:** but why

 **Angelsky: @colderthancold** u kno who it is - is it who i think it is

 **Colderthancold:** Yes

 **Doriber:** Aaron, who is it. We need to know

 **Colderthancold:** who do u think it is

 **Angelsky:** wait they’re not crying anymore

 **Jdotlaw:** alex is dragging the kid and lizzie over here omg he’s so tiny

 **Tomjemmings:** i’ve never seen that expression on his face before what is it

 **Colderthancold:** pride

 **Adotham:** LOOK AT MY S O N

 **Jdotlaw:** son?

 **Tomjemmings:** why is my angel squishing alex jr. and not me

 **Morelikedamnilton:** THIS IS P H I L I P not alex o m g

 **Tomjemmings:** wait there was actually an alex jr

 **Adotfightme:** y e s

 **Adotfightme:** BUT P H I L I P is HERE with us N O W

 **Morelikedamnilton: @gwar** u fuckign knew didn’t u

 **Gwar:** Yes

 **Lagayette:** i was actually mad at you

 **Gwar:** I’m sorry?

 **Lagayette:** but u were just hugging ur grandson so it’s okay

 **Gwar:** he’s not my grandson

 **Nelsonma:** yes he is

 **Tomjemmings:** he kinda is bc u know alex

 **Angelsky** has added Septhuitneuf to the chat

 **Septhuitneuf:** Hi

 **Adotfightme:** ^^^MY S O N

 **Jdotlaw:** we’ve never met

 **Morelikedamnilton:** JOHN THIS IS PHILIP, PHILIP, JOHN

 **Angelsky:** EVERYONE, THIS IS MY FAVORITE NEPHEW

 **Septhuitneuf:** i knEW IT

 **Angelsky:** :-)

- **\--**

 **Random1:** Phil’s dad is so short?

 **Random2:** Is that his mom?

 **Random1:** I think so ?

 **Random2:** she’s hot like goddamn

 **Random1:** #milf

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it, the one everyone's been waiting for - I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----Audition for the fandub by July 10th at http://donosservatore.tumblr.com/  
> \-----I've posted the outtake/drabble/prompt-fill segment, called "Let's Make This A Drinking Game"
> 
> Me News:  
> \-----Just got tickets to go visit my friend in Florida later this month! :-)  
> \-----Writing is hard, my cubicle is still bare, and I had a nice time visiting family this weekend
> 
> Comments give me life, I love them so much! Talk to me about anything!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pride Is Not The Word I'm Looking For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491426) by [QueenieRose53001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieRose53001/pseuds/QueenieRose53001)




End file.
